


Memories

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Layla talks about a silly childhood memory





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got a while ago

“You did what?!” Asra asked, laughing. “Seriously?”

Layla laughed, as well, moving to sit next to him on the bed. “No, I’m serious! I totally did!”

“So you ran on the stage in the middle of a play and kicked the actor playing the bad guy because, and I quote, ‘he was mean’?” Asra asked, which was a feat since he was laughing so hard. He laid back on the bed and turned his head, looking over at Layla with a big smile.

Layla wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and nodded. “Yeah. I was, shall we say, a protective child. I just wanted to save the other actors!”

“But none of the actors said anything?” Asra asked in disbelief once he calmed down a little.

“Come on! I was six!” Layla replied, still laughing a bit as she laid back and rested her head on Asra’s chest, sighing contentedly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I guess they thought that they couldn’t say much. I did apologize after the show, though.” Layla continued, grinning. 

“You must have been an adorable kid.”

“So I’ve heard,” Layla said, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. “I have a lot more stories like that one, too.”

Asra laughed, squeezing Layla’s hand, using his other hand to rub her back. “Please, do tell.”


End file.
